lightningclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Join the clan
Hello! Fill out this form to join! Name: Description: Personality: Family: Rank: History: Sig: Texaswild Name: Texaswild Description: pretty, slender white tabby she cat with long, dark, black stripes and blue eyes. Personality: strong, fierce, loyal, and brave will die for clan. Family: Unknown Rank:Deputy? Also, may I be a admin/ bureaucrat? History: was taken in by Thornstar and began to outwit her clanmates. Sig: Texaswild DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS! 13:20, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Thornstar Name: Thornstar Description: Beutifal dark brown tabby with amber eyes Personality: Lonely, but highstrong. She is young and Portects her clan at all costs. Family: N/A History: Always played when was a kit. She discovered the lightningstone, the source of Lightningclan's amazing hunting ability. When she was young, she fel in love with a tom. Little did she know that the tom was an evil rouge. In anger she killed him. She was then forever lonely. Nothing repairs her broken heart. sig: {|style="width:80%;border:7px goldenrod double;align:right;background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(Orange)); -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; -moz-box-shadow: 2px 2px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20); -webkit-box-shadow: 5px 5px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20);" |- !style="background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(White));color:#FFFFFF; -moz-border-radius:5px; -Dashed:6px;"| User talk:Silvertruth| 01:17, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Approved! {|style="width:80%;border:7px goldenrod double;align:right;background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(Orange)); -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; -moz-box-shadow: 2px 2px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20); -webkit-box-shadow: 5px 5px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20);" |- !style="background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(White));color:#FFFFFF; -moz-border-radius:5px; -Dashed:6px;"| User talk:Silvertruth| 01:17, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Stormsky Name: Stormsky Description: Slender, sleek charcoal grey tabby she-cat with turbulent blue eyes Personality: Determined, courageous, regal and loyal. Family: N/A History: Clanborn, loved to play with siblings when she was younger, with a devoted mother and a reckless father. As an apprentice her mentor died during a battle with rogues, LightningClan was outnumbered. Soon after her mentor died, Stormpaw was made a warrior, known as Stormsky. She is mentoring one apprentice, Skypaw. Sig: 23:00, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Approved! Dep or med? {|style="width:80%;border:7px goldenrod double;align:right;background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(Orange)); -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; -moz-box-shadow: 2px 2px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20); -webkit-box-shadow: 5px 5px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20);" |- !style="background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(White));color:#FFFFFF; -moz-border-radius:5px; -Dashed:6px;"| User talk:Silvertruth| 02:14, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Skypaw Name: Skypaw Description: Small silver and brown Tom with pine green eyes Personality: Often upbeat and happy, kind and caring, he is a quick learner and us highly social, the most enthusiastic apprentice in the Clan. Family: He only remembers one sister, Deerpaw. mentor is Stormsky History: His parents were rogues but they gave away him and his younger sister to LightningClan, and he was adopted by a new mother with new siblings. He thee up to apprentice age as Skypaw and was mentored by Stormsky. Sig: 09:10, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Approved! (And I will RP Deerpaw) {|style="width:80%;border:7px goldenrod double;align:right;background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(Orange)); -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; -moz-box-shadow: 2px 2px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20); -webkit-box-shadow: 5px 5px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20);" |- !style="background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(White));color:#FFFFFF; -moz-border-radius:5px; -Dashed:6px;"| User talk:Silvertruth| 14:40, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Buzzardstep Name: Buzzardstep Description: Light brown tom with chocolate tabby markings stretching throughout back, delightful and warm yellow eyes Personality: He is annoyed easily yet he is a good friend to talk to, a great hunter and a co-operative fighter. He never gives up on his dreams. Family: His uncle is Aspenscar History: Born in LightningClan, his mother died of greencough but he never knew his father. Sig: I can flylike a falcon 00:33, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Aspenscar Name: Aspenscar Description: Grey tom with a white nose, ear tips, and chest with careful golden eyes Personality: He is grumpy and short-tempered, but a warm hearted and loving friend once you know him, he is a perfect cat to sit by and talk to. Family: His nephew is Buzzardstep, his brother was a deadly and feared rogue that got hit by a truck one day. History: He was always grumpy and unfriendly as a kit, but one day a little kit named Mossykit changed his heart. She accepted her as he accepted her, and they were really good friends for a long time. Mossykit got turned into a warrior named Mossypuddle, but she had a gash in her neck which killed her during a rogue battle, the same one where Stormsky's mentor died. Sig: I can flylike a falcon 00:33, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :p You're an admin now, no need to ask for approval! But approved. ---- Swiftpaw Name: Swiftpaw Description: Fast grey she-cat with black patches and sky-blue eyes Personality: She is kind, caring, loyal, and very competitive. Her quickness allows her to get jobs done fast, and she is an excellent hunter. Family: Most of her family is unknown, but her sister is Leopardpaw History: She and her sister were Clanborn. ~ Leopardpaw Name: Leopardpaw Description: Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with sky-blue eyes Personality: She is nice and friendly. She is bubbly and loves to talk, and she may spread gossip. Family: Most of her family is unknown, but her sister is Swiftpaw History: She and her sister were Clanborn. Both are from me. ~ Listen to me I can tell you everything you want to know 22:26, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Approved! {|style="width:80%;border:7px goldenrod double;align:right;background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(Orange)); -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; -moz-box-shadow: 2px 2px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20); -webkit-box-shadow: 5px 5px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20);" |- !style="background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(White));color:#FFFFFF; -moz-border-radius:5px; -Dashed:6px;"| User talk:Silvertruth| 22:41, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Willowpaw Name: Willowpaw Dessription: She has sleek, gray fur, with speckles of black and white among it. Her eyes are a sparkling blue color. Personality: She is shy and quiet, so she doesn't talk often, she is better at fighting than hunting. She usually doesnt talk to others unless they start the conversation, and when she does start talking it she is often very embarassed. Family: None History: She was born in the clan, but was considered a weak kit. As she grew up she was teased, and soon stopped talking to others. Soon after she became mute, she started talking again, but in short sentances. Signature: 12:59, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Approved! {|style="width:80%;border:7px goldenrod double;align:right;background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(Orange)); -moz-border-radius:6px; -webkit-border-radius:6px; -moz-box-shadow: 2px 2px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20); -webkit-box-shadow: 5px 5px 8px rgba(112,94,160,20);" |- !style="background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, right top, left bottom, from(White), to(White));color:#FFFFFF; -moz-border-radius:5px; -Dashed:6px;"| User talk:Silvertruth| 14:12, January 16, 2014 (UTC)